


don't forget me

by thevelvet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevelvet/pseuds/thevelvet
Summary: they said the only obstacle you possess are the blessings that shape youand guide you to higher heights.you are ok.baekhyun misses yixing more than his heart can handle.





	don't forget me

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! this is like my first little fic, I wrote this when I was feeling a little sad so yeah!! there's probably typos x

a mellow breeze blew softly against baekhyun's face, while he struggled with his worst enemy, algebra. why his algebra homework couldn't have been as soft and as kind as the summer breeze he thought. nevertheless, he had to get it done, no matter how much he hated it, he knew his procrastination would get him nowhere.

an hour or so later baekhyun has given up, maybe he thought, he's not the problem, but math is - there's only one answer, one possibility when it comes to math, while it's the opposite when it comes to his favourite subject, english. when it comes to english there's endless list solutions and a parallel universe of answers, and that's what baekhyun loved, an endless amount of possibilities all at his disposal.

baekhyun writes poetry, lame poetry, but poetry nevertheless. he was sitting on a park bench at midday, preparing his notes for his english lit class he had in an hours time. he took his headphones off and looked around, seeing all the people his age sitting and laughing with their friends, probably discussing what they're going to do together after class or on the weekend; and suddenly, baekhyun felt an immense amount of sadness, this feeling wasn't uncommon for baekhyun but it still wasn't pleasant. he started university three months ago and he still hasn't made a single friend - people did try to speak to him in the beginning, but baekhyun wasn't much of a talker and always had his head in a book, where he felt most comfortable, where he felt at home. baekhyun doesn't mind being alone but sometimes he's sick of solely being with his own thoughts - speaking to people doesn't come easy to baekhyun, so he doesn't.

when thoughts like this flood baekhyun's head, that is when he feels truly home sick, he misses his mom (who he considers his best friend), he misses his dog, march (named after his favourite month), he misses the old book store that's right around the corner from his house (it's particularly his second home) and most importantly he misses yixing. when these melancholic thoughts are clouding his brain, baekhyun writes his lame poetry. that lame poetry keeps him sane, keeps him from crying himself to sleep too often, and keeps him going.

_what I feel today is pain, pain radiating from my chest floating up word, to gently graze the moon and all its stars. so the moon roared angrily, they said the only obstacle you possess are the blessings that shape you and guide you to higher heights. you are ok._

the sad feeling baekhyun felt previously didn't completely go away but he felt calmer. he hasn't spoken to yixing for two weeks now. during his first month at university he and yixing would talk everyday, be it through facetime calls that ended in the early am, quick phone calls between classes, or short and sweet text messages to keep baekhyun going throughout the day. but as the few weeks and months went on they spoke less, both busy with university life, which was understandable but it still made baekhyun feel numb. yixing went to fudan university in shanghai, he studied foreign languages and literature, while baekhyun went to seoul national university majoring in english language and literature and minoring in applied mathematics. baekhyun hates math and only decided to minor in it to please his father, but he will probably drop it in the weeks to come. baekhyun knows that two weeks isn't a long time but it feels like forever, he misses yixings stupid smile, his stupid smile that shines brighter than all the stars in the night sky. oh, and let's not forget his stupid dimples that baekhyun wishes he could live in forever, is that weird? baekhyun thought. he misses holding yixing warm hands, giving him gentle squeezes of reassurance every now and then. and God, he missed kissing yixing. kissing yixing was addictive, after every kiss, he wanted more; sometimes when baekhyun was bored and alone he'd use his fingers to trace over his lips trying to recreate the feeling of yixings on his own. it truly was ridiculous, but as his favourite poet once said _"love makes your head spin."_

baekhyun never wanted to become this dependent on someone else for his own happiness, but here he was. sometimes he wonders if he's more in love with yixing then yixing is with him, this thought made him sad, but he couldn't stop it. all he could do was hope it wasn't true. he had called yixing that morning but he didn't answer, a minute later yixing sent him a message telling him he was in class and he loved him. so that same day baekhyun wrote yixing a letter.

 

_hey you, long time no talk. I miss you. a lot. I'm writing to you because I miss you and my thoughts are clouded and writing just helps. I hope you're eating all your meals and resting, I mean it xing you're the kind of guy who puts your health second and your work first, so please, be kind to yourself. I love you, so much, and I wish I could say this to you in person a million times but I guess I can't so, again, i love you. not being with you is hard but it's okay, we're okay and everything will be okay. I really miss your hugs and your smell and your lips on mine. and surprisingly I really miss your stupid jokes, that in fact aren't stupid at all they're wonderful. when we next have the time to properly talk tell me one of your wonderful jokes, so I can hear you're truly wonderful laugh xing. I don't want this to be a long letter, I just want this to be something you refer back to when you're ever feeling alone and without me. don't forget me zhang yixing, I know you've probably made a lot of new friends! but don't forget you're little boyfriend byun baekhyun who always has your back. again, I love you. bbh x_

 

_baekhyun post the letter and goes to class. he feels better and hopes yixing feels good and loved when he gets it._


End file.
